Un Futuro Diferente
by DannyNeko
Summary: Es el año 2317 y Ban Dai ha descubierto la manera de que los Digimon pasen a ser ahora criaturas orgánicas. Pero como suele ocurrir con las nuevas tecnologías y los proyectos genéticos, hay un oscuro secreto detrás de todo esto y como Tamer, tendré que descubrirlo.


Es el año 2322, desde que Ban Dai descubrió la manera de que los Digimon se convirtieran ahora en criaturas orgánicas hace cinco años, he estado matándome y ahorrando para poder convertirme en Tamer, aunque para ello se necesita cumplir ciertos requisitos:

Se ha de ser considerado psicológicamente apto para tener uno, es una responsabilidad mayor que con una mascota cualquiera, se debe ser responsable, trabajador, rígido pero a la vez compasivo, y muy compresivo, no todos los Digimon piensan igual y al Digi-evolucionar puede cambiar su manera de ver las cosas drásticamente.

Hay que conseguir un certificado de conocedor Digimon, que solo es posible obtenerlo legalmente asistiendo a un campamento de entrenamiento durante al menos tres meses, se te enseña gran parte de lo referente a Digimon, como es que sucede la creación, sus organismos base según la anatomía (humanoide, feral, artrópodo, entre muchos), la crianza y las batallas. Todo esto bajo una estricta supervisión del campamento y los Digimon son solo prestados y ya entrenados para simular situaciones y que sean familiares después para el Tamer.

Aunque no sea lo más dificultoso de conseguir también es necesario, el dinero. Los precios pueden variar enormemente entre especies, aunque debes ordenar solo en etapa principiante, sin excepciones.

Salgo prácticamente disparado desde mi apartamento en dirección al laboratorio Ban Dai más cercano, está a cinco calles, en los límites de la zona comercial, con su propio edificio para sus instalaciones desde recepción y laboratorio genético, hasta coliseo de batallas diseñado para las cuatro modalidades de los torneos:

Exhibición de poderes: Golpear objetivos múltiples en tiempo cronometrado.

Exhibición atlética: Como si fuera una competencia atlética normal de humanos, levantamiento de pesas en relación al peso del Digimon, velocidad, lanzamiento, y otras más.

Exhibición de gracia: es solo un concurso de verse bien.

Batallas Digimon: las verdaderas batallas, reguladas dependiendo del nivel evolutivo, empezando con los principiantes.

No más llegar, me encuentro la fila de adopción bastante deshabitada, además de mi habían otros dos aspirantes, un niño de al menos once años detrás de una pelirroja de alrededor de catorce, y yo con diecinueve detrás de ambos. El niño quiso a Agumon y la pelirroja a Salamon, para cuando llego mi turno ya no había nadie prestando atención a excepción de la cajera.

-Bienvenido a los Laboratorios Ban Dai, ¿Qué Digimon quisiera adoptar?

-Me gustaría un Gazimon, por favor.

-¿Esta seguro?- menciono la cajera con un tono bastante serio.

-Claro que si señorita, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Digo yo. Hasta donde sé, Gazimon es débil de atributos iniciales, y muy difícil de criar.

-No se preocupe, que ocurre como solía decir nuestra entrenadora en el campamento "Un Digimon es como un hijo, con la diferencia que puedes escogerlo en lugar de él a ti" además, no tengo con que costear uno de gama mayor.

-Entonces, ¿solo quiere a este Digimon por barato?

-Me malinterpreta señorita, es que en el campamento crie un Pagumon, y quisiera recuperar algunos de esos recuerdos.

-Está bien- dijo algo insegura –en ese caso, permítame registrarlo, ¿Puedo ver su resultado del examen de aptitud?

-Por supuesto- se lo entrego, pase con honores ese examen así que no tengo mucho de qué preocuparme.

-Perfecto. Ahora, ¿puedo ver su licencia?

-Con gusto, Tamer conocedor pero porque rechaza el rango de experto, aún queda mucho que conocer sobre los Digimon.

-Perfecto. Ahora, si no le molesta, serán 7000 monedas.

-¿7000 monedas?- pregunte sorprendido.

-¿Mucho?

-Al contrario, cuando supe de esto valía diez veces más.

-Es que se vende poco, por eso.

-Entiendo.

-Perfecto, acompáñeme por favor y le daré su huevo.

-Gracias.

Fui con ella a través de un pasillo por el que cada cajero ha llevado a sus clientes, durante este vi por varias ventanas partes del laboratorio, llegamos hasta un almacén lleno de huevos de diferentes tipos, todos clasificados según su especie. Nos acercamos a donde estaban los Gazimon, apartados hasta el fondo del tipo Bestia, y algunas telarañas cercanas. Me dio uno de los tres huevos que había y salimos de ahí de regreso a la recepción.

-Sabes, eres el primer hombre mayor de edad que viene y no intenta coquetear con migo- dijo la recepcionista.

-¿Quién dijo que no?- dije con una pícara sonrisa –solo no soy obvio.

-Jeja, me llamo Paula, ¿y tú?

-Daniel, pero solo dime Dan.

-Jeja, está bien Dan, espero verte por aquí otra vez.

-Lo harás.

Salí del local en dirección a mi hogar con esperanzas, determinación, sesenta y tres mil monedas libres y hambre.

**PD: Paula fue atropellada esa misma noche y Dan en ningún momento se enteró ni le importo**


End file.
